Mixed Match Challenge - December 4, 2018
The December 4, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas on December 4, 2018. Episode summary Jeff Hardy & Charlotte Flair vs The Fabulous Truth In the first Quarterfinal Match of the night, R-Truth & Carmella stunned the WWE Universe with perhaps the biggest upset in MMC history when they knocked off Jeff Hardy & Charlotte Flair to advance to the semifinals of the WWE MMC. Highlights of the match included Hardy and Truth engaging in a couple of competitive dance moves, Carmella miraculously stopping Flair’s attack for a moment with her earth-shattering scream, Truth and Carmella avoiding a Flair/Hardy charge through the ropes in order to take a dance break, Charlotte and Hardy making them pay for it with a subsequent attack, The Queen mocking Truth with some dances moves of her own, Mella catching Flair on the top rope with her legs and hurling her to the canvas and Flair breaking up Truth’s pin attempt. When Carmella heroically put herself between Hardy’s Swanton Bomb and her partner in the final moments, she helped Truth avoid Hardy’s aerial assault and opened the door for him to pick up the quick pin! Next week, the semifinals of the WWE MMC Playoffs will begin with Finn Bálor & Bayley squaring off against Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox in the semifinals. Day One Glow vs Awe-suka In the second Quarterfinal Match of the night, the winners of the first season of WWE Mixed Match Challenge The Miz & Asuka reigned supreme over the husband/wife team of Jimmy Uso & Naomi in a win-or-go-home WWE MMC Quarterfinal Match. Highlights included a strong back-and-forth between Asuka and Naomi, a fierce battle between the explosive Jimmy and the always-gloating Miz, The A-Lister refusing to tag Asuka into the match because he no longer trusted her, a fierce argument between Miz & Asuka and a rocking enzuigiri from Jimmy that allowed him to finally make the tag to his glowing wife. And during the final furious exchange between Asuka and Naomi, Miz broke up Naomi’s pin attempt and paid for it when Jimmy sent him crashing to the ringside floor. Asuka bumped him out as well and made Naomi tap with the excruciating Asuka Lock. Next week, the semifinals of the WWE MMC Playoffs will see The Miz & Asuka against R-Truth and Carmella. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: The Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) 2 defeated Jeff Hardy & Charlotte Flair 4 * Mixed Tag Team Match: Awe-suka (The Miz & Asuka) 4 defeated Day One Glow (Jimmy Uso & Naomi) 2 by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_12042018ej_4209--1b3a29459b8c3bff6872db9bfa6247c6.jpg 002_MMC_12042018ej_4232--84571706ae5e3baa6451e91ff82da5fd.jpg 003_MMC_12042018ej_4248--5ee9188c4493998d45b20a1b4df9d1b7.jpg 004_MMC_12042018dg_0013--0c5d6a5eeb3ab89f236a8fc5fa9cb5f6.jpg 005_MMC_12042018dg_0026--b877485d05111d225cee23af0c9921fd.jpg 006_MMC_12042018dg_0034--cb4535447055331bf1543825bbf94208.jpg 007_MMC_12042018dg_0043--9c3f26092f017bf74a3d273c808d7c8c.jpg 008_MMC_12042018dg_0088--55cd6b34a3087a3614888346608dba2a.jpg 009_MMC_12042018dg_0113--1f150dace97bab13439e1968554652bf.jpg 010_MMC_12042018ej_4059--63751e47ee9863a7bb03ba6533f353f7.jpg 011_MMC_12042018dg_0146--eaaa1d713d0d1cff8faf9c51eab8a3b8.jpg 012_MMC_12042018dg_0171--6d5bc1a95ba384a9007a1308325afebb.jpg 013_MMC_12042018dg_0185--4b371c5c76e0b459641ddfbe540071a6.jpg 014_MMC_12042018ej_4137--b067ab7a790aa6e0bee01fbb8f64aaea.jpg 015_MMC_12042018ej_4142--6546a743411d21f8705027d30868176e.jpg 016_MMC_12042018ej_4157--f262562533bd748610c37808744984e3.jpg 017_MMC_12042018ej_4167--44f04a1d1ac6bd7d831b1610abbd9105.jpg 018_MMC_12042018dg_0216--c27a4767c6554bf589498048db094232.jpg 019_MMC_12042018ej_4183--7341df37569f724fadf02fca7028e194.jpg 020_MMC_12042018dg_0239--6ca26814d129485592ecf0cf6ef39d66.jpg 021_MMC_12042018ej_4667--623f98fe2e14efcd3d58cb899e86bc50.jpg 022_MMC_12042018ej_4377--f769e1ec8f0b861baf75b5a289017d20.jpg 023_MMC_12042018ej_4387--7ce1ce0842c2a4ff42acc77a9b4bde8e.jpg 024_MMC_12042018dg_0290--5b8eeb310709ec33e874a0e0ad608fae.jpg 025_MMC_12042018ej_4411--11a1dd1f5b4162b64a7d785cf1a1cfe5.jpg 026_MMC_12042018dg_0371--c33ee3549b7a42c385a13cc5abb8ad8e.jpg 027_MMC_12042018dg_0375--05052e20d81a921a8b5c5562f9412803.jpg 028_MMC_12042018ej_4468--3799cfc7b71893b6b572d352f3a07a6d.jpg 029_MMC_12042018dg_0413--51df0f71161cb5dfa4f7051978f0eec1.jpg 030_MMC_12042018dg_0467--088f1453b5589211f455ca8ceaddc8b8.jpg 031_MMC_12042018dg_0479--709e081518f30126aa0ce8e7b85f508c.jpg 032_MMC_12042018ej_4545--7771fcda0ae24b629281f4601ff0f9eb.jpg 033_MMC_12042018dg_0533--23498e4b98b739287b25eef50a26cdb7.jpg 034_MMC_12042018ej_4561--298e933c1c2beb7c518d6fbe2cd00698.jpg 035_MMC_12042018dg_0565--78d39ad1f830fb9f5ad775a74b0853b3.jpg 036_MMC_12042018ej_4597--f2e14095ff43989978a78adee5be01c8.jpg 037_MMC_12042018ej_4610--f00adc7bed79d640c5c4ec35e22e3f91.jpg 038_MMC_12042018dg_0622--5a513f73377f19d64d7b1077b64bbb28.jpg 039_MMC_12042018dg_0636--05797c5f85bb6298997389c7e1d744ea.jpg 040_MMC_12042018dg_0665--9f986a1522c7a2130a782b41b9961e4e.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Asuka Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young